


Story Retold

by Adrshy2113



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M, No Dialogue, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-10-07 10:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 11,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10358718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrshy2113/pseuds/Adrshy2113
Summary: What if Solstice didn’t die when Winter was born? What if Dr. Sage Darnel had gone in hiding with Crescent when he learned she was a Shell? What if Michelle Benoit came back to Luna with Scarlet to be with Logan? What if Channary’s affection for Selene had changed her in ways no one would have expected? And what about Selene’s father?





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where everything started

Solstice survives delivering Winter. Channary grows interested in Solstice's work and is also entranced by Winter. She accidentally lets it slip that she is pregnant and runs back to the castle. The next day, Evret approaches her and gives her a gift Solstice made for her. Inside, she finds a beautifully embroidered blanket inside. She falls in love with the gift and gently caresses her stomach, feeling emotions she never felt before.

She and Solstice get very close along with Jacin's mother, May, and Channary begins to understand how horrible she's been to the people, especially her sister and fears that this means she won't be a good mother. One night, Channary admits her fears of doing harm to her baby. Solstice comforts her and says that the fact that she is admitting her fears shows how good of a mother she will be. Channary rubs her belly and says her name will be Selene.

Later on, Channary gives birth and is struck by the love that zaps through her at seeing Selene's face for the first time. She then asks Solstice and May if they will help her. They smile and say yes and Channary cries happily, holding and kissing her Selene.

Five years later, Selene is five years, Winter six, and Jacin eight. The three families are all out for a picnic and Channary is talking with Solstice and May while Evret and Garrison are playing with the kids. Channary exclaims how delicious the food is and asks where it came from. They mention the new cafe and it is owned by Michelle Benoit. Logan had recently rekindled his affair with the Earthen pilot from many years ago and that their seven year old granddaughter now lived with them, her father being incompetent. Channary is shocked to hear Logan had a family, despite him being Selene's doctor.

The next day, Channary and Solstice take their daughters to the bakery, Jacin tagging along. Michelle comes over and is struck to see the Queen in her cafe but regains her composer. Channary quickly tells how delicious her food is, which quickly warms up Michelle and they begin to talk about how Michelle learned.

After a while, Scarlet comes out with a fresh batch of cookies and stops at the sight of the folk in the cafe. Michelle gently prods Scarlet to introduce herself and Channary giggles gently as Scarlet holds her hand out for her shake. Channary plays along and introduces herself and Selene, Solstice doing the same for herself, Winter, and Jacin. Scarlet warms up to them and offers some of her cookies to them, to which Channary exclaims how delicious they are and that she must have real skills as a cook and baker.

A few months later, the now four families are all sitting in the palace dining room, eating dinner that both Michelle and Scarlet, as well as the royal cooks, made when Sybil marches in with Sage Darnel behind her and his five year old daughter, Crescent in her unfriendly grip. Sybil is delighted in finding his Shell child and tells Channary what he has done and that it was his wife that told her the truth.

The families all look at Channary, worried about what will happen to the girl and are struck to see the thinly veiled anger and disgust in her expression. She stands from the table, marches over to Sybil, and she takes the girl out of her arms with a scowl and begins to gently rock her and whisper sweet words to her. Crescent calms and Channary gives her back to Sage.

She explains her disgust with Sybil's treatment towards them and announces from here on out, there will be no more taking and killing off of Shell children. She dismisses Sybil who is seething and embarrassed and turns her attention to Sage. She admits it will be hard for the people to accept Shells again and his daughter could be in danger for some time before she is safe. She offers to let him stay for the night and exclaims they must be tired and famished. That night Sage eats, talks, and laughs with the families while Crescent plays with the other kids.

Near the end of the year, the Kesley family is brought to Channary by Aimery and Jerrico. Aimery goes into a speech in saying that Ze'ev could very well become the next Alpha and that he will be a perfect soldier. Both Channary and Levana are in the throne room. Levana brings in good points but Channary only has eyes on Ze'ev.

Finally she stands from her throne and walks up to the family. She kneels before Ze'ev who is startled to see her so close. She looks him over having him show her all his teeth and his arms. She admits that he is a bit slim but that he has strength and spirit. Aimery believes he has won her favor while David and Maha are tense, nearly in tears, believing they will be losing one of their sons, meanwhile Ran's eyes are gleaming.

But then Channary stands and puts her hands on Ze'ev's shoulders. She turns to Aimery with an impassive look and says that it would be a shame however to take him away from the people who must have taught him these skills. Realizing what is happening, Aimery tries to back track but Channary glamors his mouth shut.

Ze'ev's family is confused by the change in events and look as Channary turns toward them. She offers them another deal. That Ze'ev will become a lupine soldier but he may continue to live with his family if he so wishes. The question is directed to Ze'ev and unable to speak, he nods his head fervently, Channary finally smiling. Maha finally lets her tears fall and David expresses their gratefulness to Channary. Channary smiles and walks to his parents and takes their hands in hers as Ze’ev clings to his mother. She explains that a child belongs with their families and vice versa. They smile for the first time and thank her once again.

Channary then turns to Ran and kneels before him, surprising him. She tells him he best not take what he has for granted. Ran glares and speaks quietly, saying this should have been his chance to prove himself, no longer be in Ze'ev's shadow. Channary tsks him and stands.

At the moment, Scarlet walks in, Crescent is tow and immediately sees Ze'ev and asks if he can come play with the other kids. Ze'ev is shy but he looks to Channary and asks if it is okay. She smiles and says as long as his parents are okay with it. They smile and say yes.

During the day, Channary watches all six children playing and the families all together, David and Maha included, and feels intense love for them all. Ran isn't taking part in the games but she can't bring herself to be upset. She looks up at the palace window and catches a glimpse of Levana. She knows about her obsession for Evret but she hopes she and her sister could at the very least forgive and forget what Channary did to her. She then turns to the sky, where a sliver of Earth can be seen. Her eyes get a little misty and murmurs muted words to the empty space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first work in AoO. Please comment! Chapter 1 will come around in a week.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years Later... (kind of short but hang in there)

Years later – Ze'ev twenty-three, Liam and Carswell twenty, Jacin nineteen, Scarlet eighteen, Winter seventeen, Selene and Crescent sixteen – Emperor Rikan has caught letumosis. Linh Garan's bioelectrical security block is a success. And Luna has Cadet Thorne in their custody. The heir to the Lunar crown and her entourage were coming to Luna to discuss the plague, the invention, and Cadet Thorne. As well as another family matter regarding the Benoits.

What they don't know is that they also wish to make the alliance between Luna and Earth official. The five other Earthen Union members are in the palace, along with two of the plague victims (Chang Sacha and Sunto). The Linh family and Dr. Nandez, a cybernetics surgeon. Kingsley and Evelyn Thorne are there as well, on behalf of Carswell, and Luc Benoit is there, intending win custody of Scarlet, despite that fact that she has already turned eighteen.

Prince Kaito and Adviser Konn Torin are very edgy about the Lunars coming but they know they need to discuss all of these things. As well as the fact that the princess was to be coroneted in a few days. However, Kaito notices an even more rigid stance coming from Torin, though before he could ask, the Lunars arrive, surprisingly on Carswell's stolen ship, the Rampion.

When she walks out, Kaito is struck by Princess Selene. She was in a simple green dress and didn’t seem to be wearing a glamor. She introduces them to her entourage – a Lupine soldier, a Lunar guard, a Royal doctor, a skilled chef, a talented seamstress, and a famed opera singer. He is surprised that they are all rather young and that they all seem to be good friends. Also the fact that Carswell is walking with them freely, like he wasn't in trouble. They quickly get their things settled and Selene says that they want to immediately discuss the plague and the antidote.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First official chapter. Please read and comment.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day in the Eastern Commonwealth

They go to the conference room, along with all the Earthen Union members – President Vargas of the American Republic, Prime Minister Kamin of the African Union, Queen Camilla of the United Kingdom, Governor-General Williams of Australia, and Prime Minister Bromstad of the European Federation. Kaito and Torin sit at their spot with the Linh's and Dr. Nandez beside them while Kingsley and Evelyn sit with Vargas, and Luc with Bromstad. Selene sits at her spot with her group around her, the girls sitting at her sides and the boys standing behind them.

At first the Union members are anxious but begin to warm up to Selene in her confidence and wanting to help Earth. Jacin explains the procedures of the antidote and that they have tested it on the bacteria of the plague and it has worked several times in testing it. Kamin however asks if they are sure it will work for an infected Earthen. Scarlet explains that she and her grandmother had caught it some time ago and the antidote had cured both of them, surprising the members that she is mostly Earthen. Luc comments that if she lived with him in France she wouldn't have gotten sick. She ignores him. Ze'ev gives a low growl of warning however.

Selene asks to see the emperor or the Chang's. They are brought to Rikan's chambers and Jacin gives him a syringe with the antidote. Within moments, Rikan regains consciousness. Jacin tells them he will need a few days to recover but he will be fine. They then go to the Chang's. Sacha wasn't as sick as Rikan so Selene gives her the antidote by hand, surprising all of the Union members, especially Kaito.

As Sacha and Sunto heal, Sacha holds Sunto and hugs Selene as she cries and thanks her. Selene hugs both of them back and soothes Sacha for a moment. Ze'ev then comes over to move the two to a day couch so the bed can be cleaned. Selene then turns to the members and says they would like to quickly send dosages of the antidote to Earth as soon as possible.

They decide to save the rest of the meeting for the next day, seeing as how it was already late afternoon. The Lunar entourage has their own table to which everyone listens entranced as they eight youngsters talk amongst themselves. They soon figure out that Ze'ev and Scarlet, Carswell and Crescent, and Jacin and Winter are couples. Kaito and Torin sit with the Earthen members, the Linh's, Kingsley, Dr. Nandez, and Luc at another.

Pearl tries her hardest to get Kaito's attention but he only has eyes on Selene. Liam sneaks glances at another member of the Linh family, who is a bit older than the two sisters and looks more African than Asian. Most of her body covered by sweats and a hoodie, cautiously nibbling at the food. He wonders about her right hand covered by her sleeve while the other is uncovered. He thinks her hand looks like an artist's hand. Pearl sees him looking and thinks he's looking at her to which she tries to use her wiles, or lack thereof, on him like she did Kaito but he rolls his eyes and continues talking to the others. Kingsley and Luc both try to get the attentions of their kids but fail, Luc terrified of Ze'ev being a lupine soldier and Kingsley just judgmental towards Lunars in general.

Everyone turns in for the night and the Lunar entourage go to Selene's room to relax and comm their family members. Scarlet and Ze'ev comm their families together. Logan and Michelle still live together. David and Maha own a small florist shop in Artemisia now. Though Ran has grown very estranged from the family. Michelle asks Scarlet about Luc and is sad about his comment.

Sage and Carswell get along very well, much to everyone's pleasure and surprise. Sage asks him about Kingsley and Carswell says he isn't sure yet. Winter and Jacin talk to their parents at the same time. May works with Solstice in her shop now. Liam speaks to his little sister, Tressa, who had become Selene's personal maid a few years ago to save her from Levana. Selene talks to her mother for a moment, discussing the negotiations about the antidote and about what they plan to do when they go back to Luna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day...

The next day, they return to the conference room, Emperor Rikan present his time and begin to speak of Linh Garan's device. Garan introduces Iko, who turns out to be a Lunar-cyborg. Selene is disgusted by the prejudice some of the members are aiming at Iko and that Linh Adri and her older daughter, Pearl, are both reveling in her discomfort. She can tell Linh Garan and his younger daughter, Peony, are both uncomfortable about putting Iko on the spot, which she is grateful for.

As Garan is explaining, Adri continues to break in, irritating everyone in the room, until Selene calls her out on her being self-absorbed and displaying Pearl like one would a doll. Adri and Pearl are both embarrassed, and sit quietly, seething while Adri hisses something at Iko. Garan is then able explain the rest of his invention without interruption. Selene immediately says she would like these devices manufactured as soon as possible, much to the pleasure of Dr. Nandez.

Queen Camilla however asks why Selene would want the device to exist, considering it puts Lunars to a bit of a disadvantage. Selene smiles and says this device would simply make them face the truth about themselves rather than live in a lie. Winter also explains her dislike to using her glamor and how it is destroying her mind in the process. They talk about Lunar sickness, when someone refuses to use their glamor. Selene explains she simply wants the people of both Earth and Luna alike to have the choice to protect themselves from the more malicious and sadistic of Lunars.

They then move on to talk about Carswell. Selene immediately says she pardons him on behave of Luna and has an offer that Carswell is willing to take and agree to the demands. Rikan, Vargas, and Williams are all a little edgy about this, given to Carswell's record but hear Selene out. She explains that Carswell will return all of the stolen goods with the exception of the Rampion, to which he will use to deliver the antidote to Earth. He would have a crew of Lunar guards and Lupine soldiers to fly with him.

Kaito is impressed by the ingenuity of the idea and Rikan pardons Carswell from his crimes, as does Williams. Vargas is more hesitant but understands the need for the antidote and also agrees to pardon him. Kingsley is shocked by how the three leaders pardoned him so easily but is even more shocked to see how much gratitude Carswell shows to Selene and that one of the girls, Crescent, takes his hand in hers and they share a smile.

They then move onto Scarlet and Luc immediately spins lies of Michelle taking Scarlet away. Scarlet and Ze'ev get riled up but Winter calms them. Selene then speaks saying Scarlet is eighteen and therefore legally of age to decide where she wishes to remain. Luc is surprised, not remembering when his daughter's birthday was. Liam scoffs, making a comment on fatherly love, which embarrasses Luc and angers Scarlet.

Scarlet firmly states that she is Michelle and Logan's grandchild and she wishes to remain with them. To give further info, Selene brings out a piece of handwritten evidence suggesting that Michelle had contacted Luc many years ago regarding taking Scarlet with her to Luna. Luc at the time insisted that he will call back and win custody of Scarlet. He never called once and that was eleven years ago. Supposed charges on Michelle are dropped and Luc is humiliated and defeated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Down time...

They are done with the meeting and the Lunar entourage head down to Selene's chambers to relax. They invite Kaito and Iko to come join them. Kaito takes the offer though Iko is more hesitant and Adri tries to fight, saying Iko has house work back at their apartment but Scarlet cuts in saying surely the other girls can do it. Crescent then walks over to them, loops her arm with Iko's and they begin to walk down the halls. Iko is nervous but warms up to Crescent's sweet nature.

Garan and Peony are happy to see Iko being accepted by them. However Adri is furious that they accept Iko and not her girls, stating all the appliances Iko needs to do when Carswell turns around and states how appalled he is that they made her do that much stuff. This surprises Kingsley that he is standing up for a girl in a non-flirty way, a cyborg one at that. Selene breaks in, saying she wishes to spend time with Iko and she may spend the night with them if she wishes.

They finally go to Selene's chambers and Kaito and Iko are both surprised as every one of them change into more casual clothes, especially Selene in a tee shirt and cargo pants. Winter then offers a game on how to get to know each other. They go in a circle and say who they are, their family, and what they like to do. They are surprised that Selene is considered a genius in mechanics and cybernetics on Luna, further proved as she pulls out a cyborg hand with many appliances in the fingers.

Scarlet surprises them that her grandmother was an Earthen military pilot and her grandfather a royal Lunar doctor, and she gives them a few tidbits of food for them to try. Crescent tells them she is a Lunar Shell and sings a little tune for them. Winter states she is suffering from a bit of Lunar sickness and shows them some beautiful embroidery she made herself.

Ze'ev admits that he likes hanging around his mother's flower shop and Scarlet's bakery. Jacin and Carswell bicker a little about who is better at flying, stating how incompetent the other is. However Liam shocks them the most in saying that he nearly lost his little sister when he accidentally let go a maid who stole a pair of Levana's earrings. He explains that they were both saved by Selene and Winter. They had persuaded Channary to make Tressa a maid rather than a slave to one of the aristocratic families. He tells them he considers Selene another sister to him and that their families are more like parents to them ever since their own died long ago.

They're finally on Kaito and he says he likes to occasionally sneak out of the palace and meander around the market. Selene asks if perhaps he could show her around it at some point while they're here. Kaito says yes and he is further smitten by Selene. They then move to Iko, who is shy but admits she loves to window shop at clothing stores when she was allowed out of the house. Liam is infuriated by Adri's treatment towards Iko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heat turns up

Meanwhile, back on Luna, Master Park barges into Solstice's shop while she and May are working, causing them to tense up and May quietly sends a quick comm to Channary. Aimery gets right to the chase and says he has come to asks Solstice's consent for marrying Winter. Solstice grows disgusted and refuses, stating that the only man she allow to marry her daughter was Jacin, and she tells him to get out of her shop.

Aimery makes to threaten her when right at that moment, Channary makes her presence known, Evret and Garrison flanking her. Channary says she heard the whole thing and is disgusted that he would threaten her friends and attempt to force her daughter into a disgusting and false marriage, especially given that Winter is not even legal yet. She tells him to go to the palace and he will have his punishment alongside with a few other nuisances that happened earlier. Aimery leaves, Garrison escorting him away.

When they leave, Channary immediately rushes to Solstice's side and hugs her, apologizing that she had to deal with that. Solstice begins to shake, fearing for Winter, Selene, and the other girls' safety. Evret comes up and hugs them both along with May, saying they have each other, along with Jacin, Ze'ev, Liam, and now Carswell to look after. Channary murmurs she hopes it will be enough.

Later, Channary is holding trials for Aimery and Sybil. Aimery for his display in Solstice's shop. Sybil, for threatening to take Crescent away from Sage. Levana is present for the trials, seeing as she's the one who enlisted Sybil and Aimery as thaumaturges. The family members are present as well as victims and witnesses.

The trial presses on when all of the sudden, Ran and Jerrico burst in and start shooting, immediately causing chaos. Levana then stands beside Channary with a knife and makes to stab her when Tressa shoots at her, missing. Levana turns on her and goes at her with a snarl. Tressa is frozen in terror but Channary grabs Levana and sends them both tumbling, making the knife fall away. A stray bullet hits Channary's side, injuring her. Levana regains the knife and makes to stab her again with a crazed look when Evret shoots at her, just tearing her dress, causing her to lose control of her glamor for a split moment.

They manage to get a hold on the situation, Ran restrained, Jerrico shot, Aimery stabbed, and Sybil unconscious. Evret and Garrison both have Levana restrained and have used an effective maneuver in shocking someone out of using their glamor. Everyone can now see Levana for what she truly looks like. Levana starts crying, now that Evret can see what she really looks like.

Channary tells them to not hurt her and have her guarded by Lupine soldiers, so they won't be glamored into letting her go. Levana screams that she should be Queen and that Selene will destroy everything she had worked to create. Channary just hangs her head as Solstice comes to her side and just holds her, not commenting on her tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile in the Commonwealth...

Meanwhile in the Commonwealth, everyone is having a dinner mixed with the royal chefs' cuisine and Scarlet's recipes. Rikan has joined them for dinner, being healthy enough to do so. He is pleasantly surprised to see his son and Selene getting along so well. Winter and Iko have struck up a conversation about clothes, Iko gaining some confidence in talking to everyone.

Adri and Pearl seethe at their spots and Adri sends Pearl and Peony to go to their table to talk. Garan tries to keep both girls at their spot and succeeds with Peony, but Pearl saunters over. She was heading straight for Selene and Kaito when Liam and Ze'ev stand in her way. Pearl is intimidated but tries to sweet talk her way to them but they remain impassive. Now Pearl notices that everyone is watching and tries to get one of the leaders to let her sit with them.

Selene blandly states that Pearl is making a fool of herself and might as well save herself from further embarrassment, then invites Peony to come sit with them. Adri hisses at her to sit next to Kaito but she sits next to Iko instead, much to everyone's delight. Selene then stands and walks over to Adri and suggests she let her daughters live a little rather than look for her next means of income. She then walks away, leaving Adri properly scolded and humiliated. Garan is simply embarrassed by his wife and eldest child but is proud of his younger daughter for her sweet nature.

When dinner was coming to an end, Cinder then receives a distressed comm from Garrison and Evret, and explains to everyone what just happened on Luna. The Earthen Union members ask if Channary was alright and Selene says she's injured but it's mostly a flesh wound. Selene asks that they be allowed to leave immediately the next morning. Rikan says yes and the members ask if they can maybe come as well, considering that Selene's coronation is coming up. Selene says yes and that night, everyone comms their family members. Winter and Jacin are glad their fathers were able to stop Levana from killing Channary and that Aimery will soon be dealt with. Scarlet and Ze'ev are saddened but unsurprised that Ran was a part of the mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinder and Kai, and Iko and Kinney, spent some quality time together. And Kingsley speaks to Thorne for the first time

Selene and Liam both stand outside the room and discuss why Levana did what she did. Both Kaito and Iko come, asking if everything was okay. They say yes, only a little frazzled by the situation. The four of them walk down to the gardens and they begin to split ways, Kaito and Selene, Liam and Iko.

Kaito is nervous but asks if her mother was really the same woman from a few years before Selene was born. Selene laughs softly, wondering out loud how long it would be before someone asked. Selene admits that yes, her mother was a bit of nightmare before she was born. Kaito asks how she had changed so drastically. Selene stops and says that Channary and all her friends' families say that was because of Solstice, Winter, and her being born. Saying that when she was born, she finally understood what it meant to love and be loved in return.

Selene is aware that every parent wants their children to believe the absolute best of them and that child grow up under the prospect that their parents are the most perfect humans in the universe. The day Selene learned her mother's past, she wasn't sure what to think but Channary told her upfront that she was flawed and not perfect, Selene knew she didn't have a perfect mother, but she was perfect in recognizing that she was flawed. Selene laughs sheepishly and says she knows it is a little contradictory but somehow it made sense to her. Kaito smiles and says he understands, making her smile back.

Meanwhile, Liam and Iko are down in the garden, Iko a little shy around Liam, him being very handsome. He then asks her of her guardian’s wife and older daughter treat her badly. The question throws her off a bit but she says they are very prejudice towards her being a cyborg, even more so now that she is Lunar too. She admits that probably the only reason why Adri allowed Garan to keep guardianship of her because Garan is making enough money and she keeps the apartment in good condition so they don't have to spend any money on refurnishing, or at least not a lot.

However she lets Liam on a little secret that she had found a way of making money for herself to an account Adri can't access. Liam listens as she talks about designing clothes outfits and submitting them to contests and other designers under the alias, Cinder.

Liam is surprised when she says she donations the money she earns to schools and charities. He knows she likes clothes and asks why she doesn't by herself some. She sobers and says that if she showed up in new clothes, Adri and Pearl would be likely to rip them off and resell the buttons. Liam is upset that her self-esteem is so low and makes to say that she deserves better than this when she gets flustered and stutters that she should get back to Garan and them. Liam stops her in saying that Selene hopes she'll stay with all of them for the night. Iko is surprised and Liam pushes further saying that it was possible Kaito would stay the night as well, given that he seems to be that sort of guy. Iko finally relents and follows him back to Selene's quarters.

Meanwhile, Crescent and Carswell are comming Sage and are glad to know that he is alright and that Sybil will finally be put away for good. Most of the others have turned in and gone to sleep when they get a knock on the door and Carswell finds Kingsley on the other side. He is surprised and hesitant when Kingsley asks to speak with him privately. Crescent motions him to do so and he steps out in the hallway.

Kingsley is uncomfortable at first and Carswell catches this, offers that they talk about it tomorrow on the way to Luna than now. Kingsley sharply looks up and asks appalled that Carswell is actually considering working for the Lunars, being surrounded by Lunars. Carswell gets defensive and says people on Earth can be just as bad as some Lunars, some even worse.

Carswell talks about the others, especially Crescent and states that they are great people, not meant to be scorned or act like you’re in the crosshairs around them. When he's done he makes to go back into the room when Kingsley asks him if he would come back home. Carswell pauses and says he doesn't know and walks in the room. At some point, Selene and Kaito, Iko and Liam go to the room and go to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A truth is revealed!

During the night however, Torin gets an unknown comm and is startled by Channary's presence on the screen. She is nervous but quickly asks if Selene is alright. He says yes and tells her their plans of coming to Luna. Channary then asks him if he had spoken to her yet. Torin quietly says no. Channary sighs and says she understands if he doesn't wish to speak about it but that someday they both will have to tell Selene the truth. Torin says he understands. Channary softly says he is still special to her and she breaks the comm.

Torin, still reeling from their conversation, goes to a hidden cubby and pulls out a silver forehead headpiece with a crescent moon on the end. Years ago, before Selene was born, Earthen members went to Luna for peace negotiations. They didn't meet Channary when they got there. If fact they didn't meet her for a week before she finally came. During that week, Torin met a young Lunar woman, whom he thought was just a regular person. They had an intimate and wild romance. Torin admits that he felt that he was falling in love with her.

Then they finally met Queen Channary and he was shocked to learn that she was the woman he was with and had made love to. Channary had approached him later, saying she loved being around him and that she wanted to continue seeing him. Torin was hesitant, especially with the stories that revolve around her but had seen something in her eyes that persuaded him to give her a chance.

He was only there for a month but they both fell deeply in love. When the day came for the Earthen entourage to leave, Channary had approached him, telling him she was pregnant. Torin is shocked and fears that the child be illegitimate due to his status. Channary says no, that their child was more than worthy. But she says she wishes to revoke her title as Queen and go with him to Earth. Torin hugged her and told her she mustn't, that this was a chance for her to change things for her people. Channary cries and says she will try.

Torin then asks that she doesn't tell their child who he is, still feeling inadequate. Channary says she won't but that one day their child will deserve to know. She takes off her silver headpiece and gives to him, begging he doesn't forget them. He promises and they share a deep kiss. When it is finally time for them to leave, Channary stops him one last time and lays a soft kiss on his lips, surprising everyone. She murmurs against his lips that she loves him and he does the same against hers. Torin goes to sleep watching Luna and whispering a promise to tell Selene the truth.

Meanwhile, on Luna, Channary is staring at a small holopic of Torin. Her tears begin to fall from sorrow of their separation and happiness at the prospect of seeing Torin and fear of telling Selene who he is to her. She goes to sleep whispering her love for her child and her lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trip to Luna begins and friendships continue to grow

The next morning, the Union members, the Linh and Thorne families all abort an Earthen ship while the Lunar entourage board the Rampion. They extend an invitation to Kaito and Iko, which they both accept. They are surprised by how cozy and homey the ship is and they fall in love with it at once. They catch sight of a bunch of holopics showing pictures of most of the group when they were younger and more recent pictures with Liam and Carswell in them. They both feel a little bit like they are intruding on something personal.

The flight takes about a day and the next day, Kaito and Iko are startled when they hear laughter coming from the cargo bay. They go to see what it is and are greeted by the sight of the eight others drawn in an interesting game of throwing a ball through a big rim hanging from the ceiling. They watch and laugh at a few funny moments, Selene ganging up on Carswell. Cress and Winter hopping on Wolf, trying and failing to stop him.

At some point, Cress finally catches sight of the two of them. Everyone eggs on them to join and soon, all ten kids are laughing and playing together. However, at one point, Wolf accidentally bonks into Iko, making her hit Winter and go sprawling on the ground. In the process, the sleeve of her right arm rides up, showing her cyborg arm. Mortified, runs to her quarters crying, another thing she tries to hide: tears only fall from her right eye, the other one synthetic. Something Adri and Pearl love to mock her for.

After a while, she gets a knock at her door and Selene walks in. Iko is embarrassed by her actions but Selene just sits beside her on her cot, saying its okay. Iko's tears spill over once more, never once truly feeling she could cry in front of anyone. Selene simply holds her and lets her cry for a few minutes.

When Iko calms, Selene asks if it is alright if she takes a look at her hand. Iko is hesitant but allows her to look. Selene is amazed by the craftsman of her arm but is startled by how old and small the hand is. Iko quietly says that Adri doesn't allow her to use Garan's money on her cybernetics. Iko then tries to placate Selene, saying it doesn't bother her too much when Selene sharply tells her it is not alright.

She brings her to her bunk and brings out the cyborg hand she showed everyone the other night. Iko tries to say no, that she shouldn't waste it on her. Selene hushes her and says she wants to. Cybernetics are not very accustom on Luna and it's rare that anyone would consider undergoing the surgery. Selene says she just wants to help her in a small way. She won't be able to help her skin fibers but she can give her a better fitting limb. Iko finally sees how genuine Selene is in wanting to help and finally says yes.

They bond over Selene working on her hand and when she's done, Selene then gives her some new clothes, which consists of a simple long sleeve green blouse, khaki shorts, and sandals. Iko loves them but is still afraid to show her hand. Cinder then gets up and grabs a pair of sapphire blue gloves and decides she'll wear the left one and Iko could wear the right one on her cyborg hand.

When they come out, Iko is a little self-conscious about her long legs but relaxes as everyone tells her she looks great. Ze'ev apologizes for bumping into her and Iko finally feels like she can be herself around these people. Kaito is further smitten that Selene was so willing to help Iko out. Liam notices that the size of Iko's gloved right hand is practically equal to her real hand and shares a look with Selene. Liam stand beside her at some point and quietly states that the blue looks good on her. She looks at him and is surprised to see his ears were a little pink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for being late (I am so embarrassed)  
> Please comment?


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The arrival . . .

They arrive at Luna, the Earthen entourage arriving right after them. All the Lunar families are waiting for them. Selene races to Channary and she hugs her mother gently but tightly, being mindful of her wound. Scarlet dashes into her grandparents arms, Winter doing the same to her parents and they fall to the ground in a bundle. Tressa races to Liam and he picks her up, twirling her around before hugging her tightly. May grabs Jacin and hugs him tightly, as Garrison rubs his head. Sage envelopes Crescent in his embrace, also hugging Carswell. Ze'ev runs to his parents, encompassing them in his arms.

The Earthen's stare at the exchange, amazed by how much love and care the Lunar kids have for their love ones. Especially that they are all very dressed down, particularly Selene in cargo pants and military boots. Adri and Pearl are seething at the sight of Iko in the borrowed clothes and the glove covering her hand. Kingsley and Evelyn can only stare as Sage hugs Carswell like he was his own son and feel remorse that they didn't have that before. Luc stares at his parents and daughter and regrets being such a disappointment.

Kaito is glad to see that Channary is alright but is confused about Torin's rigidness and Rikan's concerned look towards his adviser. Selene introduces Channary to everyone, including Iko, to which she surprises her by hugging her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry once again! And I apologize for the insanely short chapter. Comments?


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talk about bringing the house down . . .

Once greetings are done, the Earthen's are brought to their respected rooms. Then everyone gets ready for Levana and her entourage's trials. Everyone is dressed in gray for the occasion. Each speak their piece: Crescent's mother had promised her Shell child to Sybil when she was born and Sybil was obsessed with having her for herself since. Aimery was charged for many rapes, murders, and molesting many girls. Jerrico is charged for shooting at and murdering many court members and at the Queen. But he doesn't say anything, just staring at Iko, making her uncomfortable and Liam's hackles rise. Ran is charged and yells that becoming a lupine soldier should have been his moment, no longer overshadowed by Ze'ev. His family is heartbroken and Scarlet squeezes Ze'ev's hand.

Finally Levana is up. She has her glamor up once again. Channary tries her hardest to remain impassive but Levana makes for one more strike, sending her husband, Joshua Haddon, to kill Channary and Selene both. In a split second, Torin jumps in front of them and takes the bullet in his shoulder. He goes down, Channary at his side.

Selene uses her glamor to get everyone to safety, however Levana makes to get her friends in danger. Sage and Evret grab their daughters and get them to safety, Garrison doing the same for his son. Luc jumps in front of Scarlet to protect her, shocking her. Kingsley also jumps in front of Carswell, who is protecting Crescent and Sage. Wolf is able to fight against Levana's glamor and gets others to safety. Joshua makes for one last shot at Selene when Iko jumps in front of her and makes the bullet ping off her metal arm, it going into a wall.

However more Lunar guards and thaumaturges come in. Channary begs Selene to run and the ten kids, including Kaito and Iko, run through the palace and out to the dock and get on the Rampion and fly away, evading followers.

Levana demands that Selene, Kaito, and the others be found and brought back. She tries to get a rise out of Channary but she is focused on Torin's wound being treated. Channary apologizes to him for everything that has happened and he simply tells her he is proud of the young woman their daughter has become. Channary hugs him and hopes Selene will be okay along with the others as she begins to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment :)


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regrouping time

Liam lands the Rampion by the lava tubes just outside of the air domes. Selene is upset about leaving everyone behind. Kaito asks why Levana did what she did and Selene admits that she never got along well with her aunt, what with her obsession with Evret and hatred towards Solstice and Winter. Levana had also been against forging the alliance with Earth.

Iko asks what is it that Levana wants and Liam answers that most likely she wants to become Queen of Luna and either marry Rikan or Kaito to become Empress and take over Earth. Selene says she would sooner die than see Earth forced into chains. Kai is struck by her fierceness and anger.

They ponder over what to do when they see a flash of light coming from the lava tubes. They climb out of the Rampion, changed into the clothes from the Rampion's crates, and investigate. They reach the heart of the tube and are horrified by the sight. Rows and rows of Shell children in comatose states. Selene and Jacin realize this is where the antidote was coming from. They hear odd noises coming from other tubes and go further to find cages full of young wolf boys. Everyone is horrified but Winter says this could be their chance. They begin planning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment :)


	14. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in Artemisia . . .

Back at the palace, the families – Torin and Channary; Rikan; Logan, Michelle, and Luc; the Kesley's; Sage; the Thorne's; the Hayle's; the Clay's; Garan and Peony; and Tressa – see to the Earthen members and the people of Luna. Levana had left along with Sybil, Aimery, Jerrico, and Ran, much to everyone's relief and worry.

Adri and Pearl are sniveling messes along with many other Lunars. Channary is shocked to hear that many of the people have lost their children in the past few years. Peony gets her attention and says she wants to go back to Earth. Channary hugs her and promises that no matter what she'll get to go home.

Levana comes back and every father herds around them – Torin, Rikan, Luc, David, Sage, Kingsley, Evret, Garrison, and even Garan – as Levana demands to know where Selene would have gone. Channary is at Torin's side and says Selene won't just abandon her people. That she will be back.

Levana than glamors Channary into walking forward. She then yells at her that she once said that love was nothing more than a conquest and a war. And yet she puts herself in the line of fire to protect all these people. Channary says that she was wrong. Now that she knew what it truly meant to love and be loved and how hard and beautiful it can be. That she loved her friends. That she loved their children. That she loved her daughter. That even after so many years of not seeing him or contacting him, she loved the man who gave her her most precious treasure: Selene.

Levana sneers and glamors her into taking Jerrico's gun and pressing the barrel to her temple. Levana smiles like a madwoman and says she must make them come back faster then. Torin desperately tries to move the gun from Channary. Tears fall from her eyes but she smiles, telling him she still loves him and to take care of their daughter. Torin begins to cry as he strokes her cheek and promises. Solstice and May begin to cry. Logan holds back Michelle as Tressa and Peony cling to one another. Evelyn consoles Maha as she weeps. None of the fathers are able to move, Sybil and Aimery glamoring them.

But then a guard comes in and tells Levana that the lava tubes are showing signs of disturbance and that Selene and her group were seen inside. Levana lets go of Channary and leaves the room in haste. Channary and Torin fall to the ground and the families smother them in embraces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being a day late!


	15. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's clobbering time!

Levana walks outside with several thaumaturges, guards, and a few Lupine soldiers. Some of them are in small warships. Levana waits. Then they hear a rumbling around them. Then two other air mobiles shoot through and it is Selene with Kaito and Liam with Iko. They each have guns and shoot at Levana and her entourage.

While they are distracted, Jacin and Winter come through with the wolf boys behind them. The soldiers with Levana break their masters' control and attack them. Levana gets on a ship and goes after Selene and Kaito. When it seems like they are caught, another warship comes from behind with Scarlet and Ze'ev shooting at Levana.

With Crescent and Carswell, they are waking and freeing the Shell children. They get them into the Rampion and Crescent downloads their files. Lunar guards come at some point but Carswell shoots them and they continue freeing the kids. However just as they are about to get the last babies and toddlers, a small warship comes to kill them off but are saved by Jacin and Winter. They help them get the Rampion in the air and fly back to Artemisia.

Selene and Liam fly them by a cliff, Kaito successfully shooting a ship's thruster and making it go haywire while Iko bops a thaumaturge on the head with her metal hand. Liam jokingly says he better remember not to get on her bad side, making her giggle.

Selene and Kaito smile at them and Kaito’s success but Selene is then horrified as the Rampion comes up with all the kids. Levana has gotten off her ship and makes to control Jacin. Selene tells Kaito to take the controls when the time is right and before he can stop her, she jumps off and grabs Levana by the hair, making them both fall off over the ledge. They break through the air dome and Levana is instantly killed by a jagged boulder. Selene scrambles to climb up to the glass, her lungs already seizing and her body beginning to freeze. She manages to get her fingertips to the jagged edges of the glass, cutting them, before her legs buckle and she falls to the ground, hyperventilating till she passes out.

Kaito calls for her and finds her. He finds two air masks and struggles to put Selene's on. She wakes up coughing and wheezing. He hugs her and she hugs him back. The others finally get there and Ze'ev helps them up and they are pulled in a group hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment :)


	16. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunion's are held and finally the truth is revealed . . .

They get to the palace and open the doors, the Shell children and remaining wolf boys running and finding their families. Everyone cries and embraces each other. Channary, Torin, and many others are seen to. Channary talks to Selene and she explains that Torin was her father. Selene says she figured it out, from the way Torin acted and how he protected both of them from the bullet.

Rikan and Kaito talk to Torin in private and Rikan asks Torin if what Channary said had anything to with him. Torin surprises them in openly saying that Selene is his child, to which Rikan had no idea about. He knew Channary and Torin had something going on if their final kiss was anything to go by.

They get a knock on their door and Channary and Selene come in, Channary already fixed up. Rikan begins to get up to leave with Kaito but Selene stops them, saying it’s okay. Channary hugs Torin, the two finally able to greet each other the way they wanted.

They explain to Selene their affair all those years ago. Torin is nervous and Kaito watches, as he sees Torin as something of a second father to him. Selene gives a watery smile and gently hugs Torin, surprising him and making him cry as he hugs her back. Channary joins in, with tears of her own. Rikan and Kaito smile, happy that Torin now has a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being late! Had a sick day yesterday. Please comment!


	17. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of mourning and Linh family dramatics . . .

Trials and executions go off without further problems that evening and they all mourn the wolf boys and lost family members properly. Mourning goes on for a week, Selene's coronation and Channary's revocation postponed. Selene gets to know Torin and he gets to know her friends and their families. Maha and David mourn Ran but understand that he chose his path and had to pay the price.

On the last day of mourning, preparations for Selene's coronation and Channary's renouncement begin. Most of the city is in a bustle, with excitement for the soon-to-be new Queen. However, in the palace, Iko is in her room listening to Garan and Adri argue. They been arguing since the craziness in the throne room. Mostly it’s Adri being furious about Iko leaving them behind and where the new cyborg hand came from. As well as Iko humiliating them in showing her disfigurements when Joshua tried to shoot Selene. Garan yells back that if Iko didn't do what she did, Selene would have most likely been dead and many more people could have been injured or killed.

Peony comes in to see her, saying she finally managed to sneak around Adri's line of vision, making Iko smile. They chatter about the clothes Iko was given, Peony gushing on how kind Selene is that she fixed Iko's hand. She tells Iko how proud she is that Iko protected Selene and helped stop Levana. Joking that she can now brag to everyone that her sister protected the crowned princess of Luna.

Iko smiles but then Pearl walks in at that moment, an angry look on her face. She is mad that Iko is soaking up all the attention while she is ignored and glared at. Iko shrinks in herself but Peony stands and retorts that it was because she and Adri deserved it because of how they treat her. Selene and the others see Iko as a person, especially Liam. Pearl snorts and says she will get Liam's attention sooner or later and she won't bat an eye when Iko starts crying her eyes out. She mockingly says "Oh I'm sorry. Crying your eye out."

However right then, Garan and Adri's argument is put on hold when their door is knocked on and they find Crescent and Carswell with his parents on the other side. They say they were heading out to town for a little while and wanted to know if Iko would like to come. Adri nearly explodes, demanding why they ask for her and not Pearl. Crescent is angered but Carswell simply answers because she is actually fun to be around and they weren't asking her, turning to Garan.

Garan is exhausted but says it was fine with him. Peony brings Iko out, relieved she will get to escape when Crescent asks if she would like to join them, which she immediately says yes to. Pearl hangs back, waiting to also be asked but as soon as they ask Peony, they begin to leave. Offended, Pearl yells at them to why they didn't invite her, which Crescent says they don't want to be around her or her mother and they leave.

Adri blows up at the gall of Crescent and Garan yells at her to shut up and he storms out of the room, unable to put up with her any longer. He goes down to the gardens and sits at a bench with his head in his hands. He silently wonders to himself what he's been missing while he works and Iko is stuck with Adri all day and then Pearl in the afternoons. He feels he has failed Iko in not being there for her the way a father should. His eyes mist a little as he knows what he needs to do. He leaves the garden and heads out to Artemisia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment!


	18. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiko and Kaider ensues . . .

Meanwhile, Iko and Peony are having a great time with Crescent and Carswell. They go to Solstice's shop and buy a few clothes while talking to Winter. They ask her how she is dealing with everything and Winter replies that she believes her mother and father are more affected than she is. Then they go to the Benoit's cafe and having lunch with Scarlet. Over there, Luc has joined them and is tentatively learning a few recipes from his mother and daughter.

Now they are at the opera house Crescent sings at and begin to watch a drama when Liam shows and sits beside Iko. She is surprised and happy to see him. He asks her how she is enjoying Luna so far now that they were out of danger and she tells him everything she has done so far. He watches her and is entranced with her now open personality, thinking she could very well be the most vibrant person he has ever met.

Back at the palace, Selene and now both of her parents had fallen asleep bundled together on Selene's bed. She wakes to a light knocking on her door and finds Kaito on the other side, in a hoodie and jeans. He shyly asks if she would perhaps show him around Artemisia to which she says yes.

During their walk, Kaito asks about Torin and Selene smiles. She admits the three of them feel asleep together in her room last night. He chuckles to himself and states his disbelief to how happy Torin looks being with her and Channary. Selene asks if he was seriously that stone cold. Kaito gets embarrassed and tries to backtrack but sees her smile and he chases her in the town a little, both of them laughing.

They are soon stopped by two Shell kids and one wolf boy, giving her a bag of nuts. Selene is impressed with how many they gathered, prompting the kids to hug her. Kaito watches as she interacts with them and smiles at the sight, thinking she is very good with kids. Once the kids leave, they sit by the lake and chew on the nuts, to which Kaito is surprised by their bitterness. Selene says that they are supposed to be healthy for you which Kaito jokingly complains to why everything that's good for you must taste so bad. Selene laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment!


	19. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Linh family dramatics reach the boiling point . . .

Meanwhile, still upset with Garan and the rest of the family, Adri and Pearl go down to Solstice's shop to get dresses for herself and Pearl. For Peony, she intended only to buy a small piece for her, as she is punishing her for going with Iko and not helping Pearl go along with them.

However when they get there, Solstice and May are rather cold to them, knowing everything they did trying to keep Iko from having fun with the others from Winter. Adri immediately demands two dresses and accessories for herself and Pearl, to which May replies Garan had actually stopped over earlier to pick up dresses for them.

Believing Garan has "come to his senses", they leave the shop and on the way to the palace, they run into Garan carrying a package. Adri immediately believes they are their dresses and she makes to take them but Garan holds them out of reach. He says theirs' had already brought to their rooms and that these are Iko's and Peony's. Adri then tries to take them again, saying the two are in trouble and need to wait before they can have them. But Garan still holds them out of reach.

He then asks if the girls are really in trouble for simply having fun or if it was her own damn pride getting the best of her. Adri is taken aback by Garan's coldness and he tells Pearl to go ahead. Once she's gone, Garan turns to Adri and he says he doesn't think their relationship is working anymore. No, that it hasn't been working since the new addition to their family. He says he will have the divorce papers ready when they get back to Earth.

Adri is horrified, knowing that this means that chances are she is not going to get a lot of the royalty Garan is going to receive for his new device, and demands to why he is doing this to her. Garan yells back saying this is hard for him too and the girls will be heartbroken over it. Garan says he does care for her but he can't love a woman who treats a young girl like scullery maid. He continues to the palace, feeling elated for the first time in years as Adri follows, silently crying.

They come into the room and Garan goes to Iko's room, telling Adri their dresses are already in their rooms. Pearl has a simple sleeveless golden dress and Adri a silver kimono. The dresses are both beautiful and Adri is satisfied with them. Pearl asks why she's crying and she says it's nothing, Pearl not believing her.

Meanwhile, with Peony and Iko, Peony is gushing about her lovely pink Hanfu gown while Iko could only stare at hers. It was a dark silvery gray gown with a halter holding it up and no sleeves. The top of the halter was a shining rhinestone choker and matching belted waistline. It is the most beautiful thing Iko has ever had the privilege of wearing. A lone tear falls from her eye and she jumps up to hug Garan. His eyes are a little misted and he hugs her back even as Peony joins the hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment!


	20. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the coronation . . . begin!

Later at midday, it is time for the coronation and revocation. Selene's dress is a beautiful white gown with off the shoulder, puffy sleeves and embroidery on the torso. She wore a small pearl necklace and a crescent moon pendent with matching earrings. A simple tiara sits on her head, signifying her title as a princess. Her hair is pulled back in a half bun, the rest of her hair falling over her shoulders, styled in curled waves. She absently wonders if she can sneak her military boots under the skirt.

That moment, Channary walks in and her tunic-like style dress is in lovely earthen sunset colors. The neckline has the cycles of the moon on it. Her hair curled and some of it braided into a halo. She asks Selene if she is nervous and she admits a little.

Channary smiles and holds out something to her. It is a simple but well-loved pendent of Earth. Channary explains that Torin gave it to her on their last day together and wants Selene to wear it. Selene smiles and says she would love to. Channary puts it on her and looks at her in the mirror and tells her that she is the Queen who will change everything for Luna for the good. They hug each other tightly, Channary kissing Selene's head.

She then gets a knock at her door and is greeted by Kaito in a black dress shirt with a mandarin collar. He backtracks, not wanting to impose but Channary says it's okay and that she should get in position. She leaves, laying one more kiss on Selene's forehead. When they are alone, Kaito asks her how she is feeling about everything. She laughs and says she's nervous. Kaito nods, explaining how when Rikan was sick, since no one survived the plague, it was put into motion that Kaito would most likely become emperor very soon.

After Rikan was cured, Kaito was so relieved not just for his father but because he wasn't ready to be emperor. He was too naive, too impressionable. Even if he wants to renounce the Cyborg Protection Act after meeting Iko and wondering how many other cyborgs go through the same abuse she does. Selene smiles and says he will become a great emperor someday. Simply because he was questioning the laws his ancestors had set because he has the facts, rather than believing what everyone else says. Kaito smiles and hopes she's right.

Selene tells him after a moment that she wants to dissolve the Lunar monarchy. Kaito is surprised and asks when. She admits it will take a while for the people to be open about the prospect, but there will someday be a King or Queen who will abuse their gift and try to enslave the people and try to take Earth like she knew Levana wanted. Kaito smiles and thinks that is a great idea, making her smile. She walks up to him and throws her arms around him in a hug. He spins her around a little, making her laugh. They stop and look at each other for a moment. And they finally share their first kiss.

In Iko's room, Tressa is making the finishing touching of Iko's dress. Iko’s hair was still dyed blue, which she had asked to be down when she and Crescent made a stop at a spa. She was worried it might look bad at the ceremony but Tressa waves that thought away and does her hair in several braids. She also tells Iko that Selene wanted her to have this during the ceremony. She pulls out a pair of large crescent moon earrings with a dazzling star on top. Iko has never felt so beautiful. She walks into the room and Pearl and Adri gawk at her gown. Peony claps her hands and tells her how beautiful she looks. Garan then gestures to the door and tells Iko her escort is here.

He opens the door and on the other side is Liam. He is still in his guard uniform but has switched out the shoulder guards with epaulets that make him look more prince-like. He is holding a package and holds it out to her. Inside are a beautiful pair of silvery silk gloves. Iko takes off the blue glove Selene gave her and Liam puts them on her hands. He tells her she looks beautiful and offers Iko his arm and she shyly but happily takes it. Peony squeals with delight while Tressa laughs happily. Tressa and Peony walk out arm in arm, Garan right behind them. They don't wait up for Adri and Pearl, who are still speechless by Iko's entire attire.

Down in Artemisia, the rest of the gang is walking up. All the boys are in similar tuxedos and bow ties. Scarlet is in a stunning red sleeveless gown with a matching cloak that had a crescent moon clasp at the front of it. Ze'ev’s hair is combed for once and he has a red bow tie to match Scarlet’s dress. Crescent is wearing a lovely purple gown with a slight opening at the chest, showing pink, laced fabric and golden embroidery down her bodice. She had matching pink diamond earrings. Carswell is cleanly shaven and is still combing his hair as they are walking. Winter is wearing a beautiful white gown with peacock feathers and strands of pearls sprouting from the sweetheart neckline. The sleeves were large bell shaped and hung off her shoulders. She wore a pair of simple silver earrings and a crescent moon diadem. Her hair is tamed in a low tail. Jacin’s hair in a small ponytail and his eyes are smiling.

All three are jabbering excitedly about Selene's coronation while their families trail behind them. Luc, Kingsley and Evelyn grieve of everything they have missed of their children's lives but are grateful to be a part of them again.

Carswell tells them how Liam actually found the guts to ask Iko to be his date for the coronation and the ball afterwards. Winter gushes about the dress she and Solstice made for her. Scarlet hopes the girl will have fun for once and that Adri and Pearl don't ruin it for her. Crescent points out that Garan and Adri had a very heated argument earlier that day. Jacin hopes the man comes to his senses and divorces the woman before it's too late. Ze'ev thinks it won't be easy given that Garan's device will make him very rich and Adri seems to be quite the gold digger. However, Crescent remain optimistic and hopes Iko loves the dress.

The coronation begins and everyone watches as Channary and Selene come in at opposite entrances. They stand in the middle of the room facing each other as the Lunar crown and tiara are switched. Channary steps away and stands by Torin who is back on his feet and smiling at Selene. She is given the ceremonial scepter and stands looking down the aisle. She begins to walk down as Crescent begins singing the lyrics to the song she was named after, "Crescent Moon." The rest of the crowd sings along as Selene walks down the aisle. As the songs comes to a close, she comes to a stop and is announced, "Presenting, Her Majesty, Selene Channary Jannali Blackburn, Queen of Luna."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment!


	21. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ball and the end . . .

Later, the ball has begun and everyone is dancing. Selene has a ceremonial first dance with Rikan, symbolizing their alliance with Earth. Rikan quickly switches with Kaito and they smile happily as they dance and watch Channary and Torin dance together like they did all those years ago. Torin mentions the pendant on Selene's neck and is happy to finally and truly feel like a part of her life. They share a kiss and the families cheer happily for them, making them laugh.

Liam leads Iko out on the dance floor and they begin dancing. Carswell and Crescent then join them, prompting the Hayle's as well as Michelle and Logan. Winter and Jacin join along with Scarlet and Ze'ev. The Kesley's, Clay's, and Thorne's are next. Garan and Peony finally join as well, Peony grinning widely.

The dancing continues and many change partners. Selene dances with Torin and Kaito with Channary. Ze'ev dances with Maha while Luc dances with Scarlet and David with Michelle. Sage dances with Crescent as Carswell dances with Evelyn. Winter dances with Garrison and Jacin with Solstice as Evret dances with Tressa. Garan had also swapped with Iko and Liam now dances with Peony.

Rikan is content seeing his friend so happy with a woman he loves and a daughter he adores. Logan smiles happily as his son starts his chance of reconciling with them and his daughter. Kingsley is proud of the man Carswell has become. May watches Jacin and Winter and smiles as now that Jacin has admitted his feelings for Winter, he has been so much more open with everyone.

However Adri and Pearl are still seething by the buffet tables, but it is more of defeated anger. Adri watches Iko as she dances. She desperately holds on to the thought that if Iko were normal, that's would have been better. Pearl once more tries to get Liam's attention but he dances away from her and he and Garan switch again.

Liam and Iko dance next to a fountain and come beside Selene and Kaito, who have also switched back. Selene and Iko hug, Iko thanking her for everything. They go back to their respective partners and Liam asks if she is enjoying herself. Iko says yes and thanks him for offering to be her escort. Liam smiles and though his ears are a little red he says it was nothing. Iko insists it means a lot to her. She nearly admits that because of her cybernetics, people tend to avoid her, but breaks off. Liam frowns and they pause.

He asks her if she trusts him. Iko is confused but she says yes. He gently begins to pull off her right glove. He does it tentatively allowing her to stop him at any moment. But she doesn't. Once the glove is off and her cyborg arm is revealed, he raises her hand to his lips and lays a soft kiss on her metal knuckles. He tells her she is the most beautiful girl he has ever met. Human, cyborg, Lunar, it doesn't matter. She is Iko and no one can replace her. Touched and feeling a little daring, she presses her lips against his. He responds back and they laugh as everyone cheers for them, especially Peony.

They continue to dance, as the others dance around them, Kaito and Selene, Scarlet and Ze'ev, Crescent and Carswell, and Winter and Jacin. Channary looks at her family and friends as she dances with Torin and believes she had done right as a mother, just like Solstice said she would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we have met our end :(
> 
> Hope you all have enjoyed this dialogue-less story. Please comment!


End file.
